


Everyone Is Gay

by Catherine_Legein



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Character, Gay Disasters, Gay For You, Gay Loki, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Rocket Raccoon, Gay Sex, Gay Stephen Strange, Gay Thor, Gay Tony Stark, Gwen Stacy is Spider-Man, H2O: Just Add Water - Freeform, H2o, Just Married, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Gwen Stacy, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Panic, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Lesbians, M/M, Mako Island, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe, Mermaid Wanda, Mermaids, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, No Valkyrie x Carol sorry, POV Lesbian Character, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sirens, They're all gay disasters, Two bros chilling in a hot tub five feet apart because they're not gay, Useless Lesbians, just add water, lesbian mermaid, spiderfrost - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Legein/pseuds/Catherine_Legein
Summary: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson and so many more in Alternative Universes where they're very, very gay





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to contribute in a small way to the famous trend of "everyone is gay" with some Marvel Characters. If something doesn't seem good, it's my first work published here x) Don't hit me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has always had a best friend who has always been by his side

Eirik was so beautiful.

Thor met the very blond Eirik when they were just five hundred years old, in what Midgard uses to call  _gym classes_. In those trainings for kids Thor almost went blind because someone was so blond that the sunshine shone on the person's hair. He thought it was a girl because the kid had long hair, but he got surprised when he saw it was a pretty boy that was kicking Fandral's ass on the sand. He wore a training suit and a belt with a bird symbol on it. He got close to him and greeted being cocky.

“Hello, I'm Thor.” he greeted. The boy stood up from the sand and blinked as nothing. “Son of Odin himself.”

 “Okay.” the boy just said. “And... I'm Eirik. Son of Johan himself.” 

Fandral would have laughed at Thor for being ignored by someone that lived in the village but his ass was kicked by Eirik again. Thor just closed his mouth and left.  _Eirik_... Thor reminded.

Next day Thor found him alone doing some somersaults. He thought he'd be a good fighter as an adult.

“Hello, Erik.”

The boy span around and greeted with a head movement.

“It's Eirik, but hello Thor.” he kept doing some more somersaults. “I'm glad you're nicer than yesterday.”

Thor almost got offended.

“I-I'm always nice! To everyone!”

“Yeah... So nice that you let your best friends bother Loki.”

That was a hit on Thor's stomach.

“Yeah, well, you're ugly...”

Eirik laughed at that and stopped training. Thor accompanied him to his home, far away from the palace, in a small village. The future god of thunder knew this would be a new friendship, a new beginning.

**[~·~]**

“I'm glad to know you're not that jerk like when I met you.” Eirik said sitting with him in a balcony. Thor was glanced at him and took his hand softly. “Sorry about your brother.”

Thor caressed his own hair, not that long, but blond too.

“It's my fault.”

Eirik shook his head and got closer to him. His body felt warm. His warmth used to help him when he had nightmares about his lightning powers.

“Nope. Your father was the one who made Loki want to let go from the bridge.” There was a soft silence. Thor felt sadder than ever and Eirik noticed. “Hey. I swear if somehow Loki's still alive, I'm going with you to bring him back here.”

Thor smiled and lay his head on Eirik's shoulder.

“I am Groot.”

Eirik rolled his eyes.

“You shouldn't have picked that elective class!”

**[~·~]**

When Eirik was talking to Sif about gym complicated movements and Thor got into the room angrier than ever screaming  _I'm going to kill him!_  he knew what was happening. Thor just accepted bringing his best friend to Midgard to stop his brother from... whatever he was doing.

**[~·~]**

They returned to Asgard after bringing Loki to a cell after everything he had done in Midgard. Eirik knew despite everything he had done, Thor would still love him, but neither of them wouldn't admit it out loud. In any case, Eirik was always with Thor; fighting in Vanaheim, when his mother died he was supported emotionally, and even with the Dark Elves. Thor didn't want Eirik to accompany him, but he still did. His best friend was also there when one of those enemies killed Loki. Eirik supported Thor, who was really, really thankful.

Thor had to say goodbye when he left Asgard in search of the Infinity Stones. So, Eirik just kissed the god's cheek and wished him good luck. After some years the blond young Asgardian was wandering in hidden places of the palace when he saw a green reflection around the corner. He followed the mysterious person and ended up opening Odin's door silently. He was so sorry when he saw  _Odin_ becoming the true Loki with magic, so it was really him. Eirik was about to run away but the god saw him.

“Come here, Eirik.” The mentioned one froze in his place. He sighed, returned in his steps and span around slowly. Loki had crossed his arms. “I'd tell you not to tell this to your lover, but you can't clearly communicate with him.”

Eirik frowned because those words hurt him, it was true he couldn't talk with Thor. On the other side, it also bothered him one sentence.

“Excuse me? Lovers?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Please, I'm the God of Lies.” he presumed. “Also, Thor is not one to be subtle.” 

Eirik smiled.

“Yeah. I know.”

**[~·~]**

. 

. 

. 

“Hear me and rejoice!”

Thor couldn't bare his own screams, but especially Eirik, pretending to be fainted on the ground amongst some corpses. He closed his fists and really slowly started to drag behind the Black Order and Loki and hid behind an enormous wall. He sighed, he had to do something to avoid all of this. He was an Asgardian warrior, and Asgardian warriors learn to make sacrifices. Even themselves.

“... and for another...” Eirik saw Loki had the Tesseract on his hand, but not for long. “... we have a Hulk!”

Loki dropped the Tesseract and quickly took Thor before being in the middle of the fight between the green monster and the mad titan. The brother left the god of thunder next to the wall and Eirik and Loki met behind it.

“That's Thanos. A pretty big issue, right?”

“More than just a problem.” the trickster said, deciding what to do next. “He's going to destroy half the universe if we don't do something... Thor has to be alive.”

“And how do you know that?”

“It doesn't matter. I'll... I'll go.”

Eirik frowned and took his arm quickly.

“My father Johan... Before dying some minutes ago, he taught me a lot of things. Amongst those things, it's that family is important.”

Loki denied with his head knowing what was his brother's lover idea.

“He'd miss you very much, Eirik.”

The named one sighed and his eyes got damp.

“It's a risk I have to take. He'll miss you more.”

Loki was already regretting when he turned Eirik into another _Loki_ copy and let him go to his next death. The trickster ran way to one capsule, he'd be useful on the Earth helping the stupid Avengers. On the other side,  _Loki_ walked towards Thanos with a dagger, willing at least to try although it was impossible.

Thor frowned, being trapped under Ebony Maw's telekinesis. He noticed _the_ bird symbol on one of _Loki's_ daggers before attempting to kill the titan, which he couldn't. Thor got desperate when Thanos grabbed his lover's neck. Eirik just closed his eyes and was feeling like if he were fainting little by little, until everything was darkness.

Thor swore the maximum revenge when he woke up in another space ship. Eirik was the main reason why he didn't go for the head in the future.


	2. Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen had been uncomfortable about his sexuality until he met the right one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *based more like in the comics rather than the MCU*

Stephen had never been a fan about his own sexuality.

But at the same time he couldn't just fake who he was. He had tried a lot of times flirting with women when he was in late-night college parties, but he didn't like doing that either. In fact, he hated it. He just didn't like it. He knew he liked men when he was in high school. A shy guy, cute and with few tiny pimples, had walked towards him and asked him, “h-h-i, can I kiss you?” Stephen got surprised with that question; not because of the question itself but because he didn't really matter. He just nodded slowly and kissed the shy boy, who blushed to death when they finished and got away quickly. Stephen sighed, thinking about how much he had liked it.

“Shit...”

From that moment he had tried to be interested in women, but he wasn't. When he finished his medical degree he finally sat on his bed, thought about it and told himself, “I'm gay.” When he was drunk in the Summer party with his classmates, Stephen decided not to worry about the fact he didn't like women and just tried flirting with a man two years older than him and it worked really fine. They hooked up and decided to find a bedroom in the hotel where the party was.

When he woke up he just felt weird. He thought about being asexual, but when he met the sexiest surgeon on the first hospital he worked on he realized he wasn't. He wasn't homophobic with LGBT people, not at all, he even supported his cousin, already married, and he was his cousin's best man in the wedding of the two ladies. But when the thing was about him... it was complicated. He didn't feel like it was wrong, but... like he hadn't found the right one yet. He decided to really forget about finding a partner and focused on his job.

He became one of the best surgeons in the city, met his official mate Christine and they became best friends. They had argued because (after the doctor's accident) Christine commented she thought Stephen was really demanding with himself and didn't accept himself. Strange got angrier than ever, telling her she didn't know anything about her, and wished her to go to hell. Eventually Christine did forgive him but didn't forget.

“It's not the same thing forgiving that forgetting. I forgive you.”

That meant Strange had been forgiven but had lost a best friend because... he didn't want to admit the truth. It was more than true he hadn't really accepted who he was, his own tastes.

Until he met another nurse.

“Stephen,” his boss said in the surgeon's office. Strange just looked at her from his seat. “you have a new nurse, he'll be your main assistant.”

His boss left and Stephen cleaned his office. He turned his back to the door when someone entered.

“Doctor Stephen Strange?” He listened to the soft voice. “I'm Cassidy Smith.”

“Yeah, come in.”

Strange span around and felt like in novels was love at first sight. The man was young, he wasn't more than thirty years old. He had white dyed hair, glasses, he was rather tall and he was strong enough to carry a man with overweight in emergency cases. He was a nurse after all. Cassidy sat in front of the desk. Strange just stayed still.

“I think your boss wanted you to have another nurse assistant after miss Christine moved to San Francisco, so here I am.” he commented. He wasn't as shy as Strange's first kiss, but still sweet. Stephen reacted and sat on his seat. “How many hours per day do I have to work?”

“Ehm... Nine.” he answered. “Just in some emergency cases I'll call you if there are some red codes, but mainly nine hours per day.”

“Okay.” Cassidy took out his résumé experiences and it was amazing, as his future boss read. Mister Smith had accomplished a lot of little works in other hospitals, like even twelve hours per day without a free day in two weeks. His old bosses talked about him really well. “If there are some red codes as you say, here's my number.”

Stephen received the paper with Cassidy's number gladly.

“Okay.”

He'd make a lot of calls.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Get away from him!” Stephen yelled at Nightmare, one of his enemies. Nightmare had kidnapped Casey and had trapped him in the Mirror Dimension.

“Or what?” the lord of dreams mocked him.

“Or I'll fucking kill you.”

“Oh, my, my, when Stephen starts swearing, things get pretty ugly!” his enemy mocked him again. “So low for someone with so many university degrees, don't you think? I bet your little slut wouldn't be proud of you.”

“You say that again!”

Stephen entered the Mirror Dimension with a spell and the lord of dreams didn't doubt, he followed the doctor immediately.

“Stephen! Help! Where are you!?”

He heard Casey's voice around the corner but Nightmare landed in front of him and altered reality, and the street was parted in half. Stephen used a spell and activated the crimson bands of Cyttorak to catch him. Nightmare wasn't easy to trap, he jumped and jumped again and again. Nevertheless, the doctor used the chains of Krakkan, which acted faster and trapped his enemy. The lord of dreams just tried to escape but he couldn't.

“Good luck on finding your bitch.” he whispered. “I can easily escape without you seeing me. Get this chains off and you'll find him.”

Stephen laughed.

“No shit.”

Stephen used another spell and activated his astral form. He rubbed his eyes and then floated everywhere on the streets, trying to find him. He finally saw him hanging in some ropes in a dangerous hole of a building in the middle of a construction. Stephen returned with Nightmare and turned off his astral form.

“What the hell did you do?”

“Nothing.” Wong said behind him. The lord of dreams got surprised when noticing his presence and shook in the chains. “He did nothing.”

Wong and Stephen knocked out Nightmare with a final spell. The two friends sighed.

“This son of a bitch is a professional escapist, we better get him in a cell.”

Stephen remembered where Casey was.

“You can't do it alone?”

“You're going to rescue your boyfriend?”

Strange span around.

“He-He's not...”

“Yeah, right.” Wong used a telekinesis spell to take the sleeping Nightmare to a magical cell. “You better accept yourself for who you are.”

Wong left with the enemy. He sighed and went to the building. Accepting himself for his tastes used to seem impossible, but now with Casey... it looked possible.

Strange entered the building while listening to Casey's moans trying to escape from the ropes.

“Help! Is there anybody there!?”

“Here I am!”

Stephen yelled and the young man with white hair looked at him fondly.

“Oh, hey, Stephe.”

Strange knelt down, untied him quickly and took his nurse in his arms.

“Hey, ehm, sorry about... Nightmare.” He stroked his cheek and checked him out better. Surprisingly Casey just shrugged. “What?”

“Well, it's not the strangest thing I've seen. Remember when some ugly creatures entered your house in search for a blue rock?”

“Yeah, the Time Stone... It's hard to explain.”

There was a silence between them and the Cape of Levitation made Strange approach to his face. He didn't break the kiss but still couldn't sense words that had any sense when they parted.

“I...”

Casey shut him up with another kiss.

“Come on. You probably have to make magical justice.”

The wizard smiled and stood up with his not-so-friend, but he didn't care about it anymore. Acceptance didn't feel so impossible now.

“Yeah, sure.”


	3. Rocket Raccoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket Raccoon has tried to avoid memories from his past as much as possible. Until Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Endgame spoilers* *this is an AU, so it doesn't have anything to do with Rocket's real past in the comics* *this is written even before Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol.3's teaser is released, I don't know what's gonna happen; so take this another AU from the third movie of the Guardians* *this is an AU, friendly reminder that some of the characters here are invented by me, not existing in the comics* 
> 
> *give love, especially to this one; i enjoyed a lot writing this; it's a long-ass one-shot*

What was a raccoon even before receiving a code number was thrown into a metal cage with strength.

The brown raccoon just growled to its kidnappers, given that they hadn't experimented on it yet, it couldn't talk. At the moment. The only thing the animal did was trying to escape through the door but it was impossible. There wasn't either any window on the cold room. So, the _young adult_ raccoon screamed and dragged to a corner trying not to be so scared.

The animal had been kidnapped in C-53, where it was wandering in some trash cans full of _rubbish_ , and then an fifty year old dude from another planet kidnapped the animal for their own purposes. This brown animal just stopped screaming in the cage and then looked around. It realized it wasn't a small dark cage, but an entire cell full with some little eyes that also were looking at its direction. They were other raccoons that have been taken from the Earth too. The animal just growled at them, it had to survive at any cost.

Suddenly, the door sounded again and the kidnapper's guards opened it. The brown animal saw they stepped in and carelessly threw inside another raccoon, a ginger one. It was a bit taller and its eyes were somehow blue, very beautiful eyes (unusual in a raccoon). The new prisoner tried to bite a guard but this man answered with a strong kick on its back. Then the guards closed the door as nothing.

The brown one stood on its four legs and got closed to the other, which slapped its face not being aggresive, but being scared. The first one got away and settled in the same corner from earlier. The kidnappers were still making noises outside the cell, if there wasn't any other cells for any other animals.

It was going to be a hard life from now on.

 **.**  
**.**  
**.**

“Bring them to the Big Hall.”

Harper Jordan ordered his confidants and they obeyed immediately, heading to the Raccoons Cell. Harper, a humanoid alien in his fifties, stayed with some guards while walking in the corridors.

“What are you going to do with the raccoons?” a night guard asked while carrying his weapon.

“Humanoid armies are getting useless lately.” Harper answered. “We have already tried the Beta version of the experiment. My plan works for an updated official version.”

“Using manipulated animals from all the universe as a new army made of ani-mutants?”

“Yes.”

“Sir.” a woman drew his attention. “Some of the experimented animals could break free from their orders and make a rebellion, don't you think?”

“That's why we have to experiment on them quickly, the faster we experiment on them, the more submissive they are with us.” Harper shivered even thinking about a rebellion of angry raccoons, intelligent otters and resentful monkeys. “If we aren't fast enough, they could develop a personality and make that supposed rebellion. We have to be fast.”

“Yeah.” the first man said, entering the Big Hall with the rest of the group. The Big Hall was one of the experiments room. It had a space with a surgery table behind a glass wall and some high tech serums and wires. There was also a computer that was controlled by a professional engineer, called Ma-eve, a blue-skin alien with white hair. “So animals with personalities have feelings too, right?”

“Correct.” Harper crossed his arms and waited. His guards brought immediately the Raccoons Cells, all of them tied with metal ropes. The brown one couldn't find a way out of there, so it stuck next to the ginger prisoner, which looked over its shoulder. “So...” Harper Jordan sat in a big chair. “Raccoons. Funny. Who would say one of my biggest inventions would be an army of those motherfuckers?” He laughed dryly but stopped quicky. “Let's begin guys. Bring _Subject: 89P13_ for the first official test.”

The brown raccoon didn't know it was itself until two of the guards took its tail.

**[~·~]**

Rocket shook his head. There wasn't time for memories.

He adjusted his weapon and looked at Quill.

“Hey, it's one of the few times you let me pilot the ship alone. You okay?”

Rocket stayed quiet for two seconds and sighed.

“I'm perfectly fine! Let's go!”

They flew through a quantic meteor belt and suddenly something gleaming hit their right wing, they didn't even see that coming. Rocket took control of the ship and tried to fly away from the lightning shot, there was a jump point to fifty clicks of distance. He had to be fast. But then again, a yellow energy light crossed the front glass of the ship and hit it so strong that it made some thick scratches in the glass.

“Rocket! You gotta be fast!” Mantis yelled scared to death. He was about to increase speed when something full of white and yellow light flew in front of them, forcing Rocket to stop. “What is that?”

Drax shook his head and looked at the light better.

“It's not a what...”

“It's a _who_.” Mantis finished.

They all saw how the bright light decresed a little, revealing a dude with golden skin, strong muscles, blond hair and black and red suit. They couldn't say anything, the dude shot a quick photon blast to their ship again. The front glass was about to break. Drax was hysterical, Mantis was yelling, Groot was blank, Quill was trying to think, Nebula couldn't think because of the ambient and even though, Thor slept in the upper zone of the ship.

Eventually Rocket was able to increase the speed and going to the jump point.

**[~·~]**

“It's been two months since the first test.”

Ma-eve clicked on her computer and showed the screen to the guard. The two were alone.

“And?”

“ _And!?_ According to their signals, the raccoons, the owls and the singes feel pretty abused both physically and mentally.”

“What were you expecting about Harper's experiments? He's fucking crazy.” The guard denied with her head and sighed. “We can't do anything, Ma-eve. Things are like that here in Halfworld.”

The guard left Ma-eve's office.

What was a normal brown raccoon woke up from its nightmares and its head hit the ceiling, because it was in a smaller cage. The cages were all with raccoons, now all silent because it was midnight in the Keystone Quadrant, and the mini-cells were individual with translucent walls. Nevertheless, the brown animal (now smarter and stronger than a normal one of its species) caressed one of the walls and saw its ginger fella. Its name w _as Subject: 90Q20. Subject: 89P13_ just stroked the wall like it always had done in last two months and saw him. They kind of smiled at each other, nothing else.

The cell-room's light of the raccoons was turned on and all of the animals were frightened. Harper Jordan appeared with his usual confidants.

“Bring the subjects from the third file and the B column.”

The brown animal and the ginger one were some of them.

They went to the usual Big Hall were Ma-eve was waiting.

“Okay, let's start.” Harper said and pointed at a guard and he brought the most advanced raccoon to the other side of the room, the one where the stretcher was. That raccoon was the smartest and the strongest one. He had white hair and he could already say some words, while on the other hand the two friends couldn't do that at the moment as well as the rest.

 **.**  
**.**  
**.**

“Poor little Gun.”

The brunette raccoon said and laughed dryly. Another female raccoon sighed and took a sip of stolen alcohol. The raccoons were given two free hours of freedom thanks to Ma-eve, where they found a hidden place where they could do whatever they wanted. Now they were all able to talk but couldn't stand on two legs without knees trembling.

“That white-hair raccoon's the more advanced, those are the consequences.”

“Yeah. I know that, Ash.”

Ash took another sip and finished her cup. There was a lot of noise and not just because of the music they had turned on. Gun was the one who built the music machine, he was an expert now. Perks of being the most advanced animal amongst the raccoons.

“Put yourself a name, you bastard.” Ash commented.

“I don't have imagination, you know that.” he said. His heart skipped a beat when the ginger raccoon entered the improvised pub. “I... _R_?”

“Just _R_? You're dumb.”

Ash shook her head, leaving the brunette animal alone. He went towards the ginger one who was playing with a tennis ball, making it bounce against the metal mure of the pub.

“Did you steal that tennis stuff to doctor Sinn again?”

The ginger raccoon smiled and lay his back on the wall to stand. _R_ just sat on the floor, his knees were already weak for standing.

“It's not my fault Sinn is... easy to be stolen.”

The brunette animal got closer.

“You never told me your name, ya' know?”

His friend started to bounce his stolen tennis ball again.

“You didn't either.”

“I didn't really put myself one.”

“Let me guess, lack of imagination?”

“Yeah!”

The one with blue eyes laughed and gave his ball to _R_.

“I'm giving you a nickname then.” Some minutes passed on and they kept talking. “I think I already have one. _Trash Raccoon_.”

 _Trash Raccoon_ punched his shoulder and he only laughed.

“You moron!”

“ _Moron Raccoon_ doesn't sound bad tho,” he mocked. “but my name is Bullet Raccoon, apart from another official first name I know I had before Halfworld.” The brunette looked at him in the eye. “Do you remember your name before Halfworld?”

Some of the raccoons could remember everything from Earth (like Gun), some of them didn't even know they were born in another world. Bullet just remembered his name from the past, nothing else.

“Nope, I don't remember anything. I'm just a stupid trash animal that came from nowhere.”

Bullet denied.

“Hey...” Trash looked at him fondly. “Ain't no thing like you, 'cept you.”

Trash smiled and put his head on the ginger raccoon's shoulder.

“I do remember something. My name started with an _r_.”

Bullet looked at him again, like he had just had the best idea ever.

“I know. Your name'll be... Rocket.”

“ _Rocket_?” He frowned. “Well... It's better than Trash.”

Rocket stood up, it was close to the usual hours were guards took them to their cages.

“Bye, Rocket Raccoon.”

“One last thing.” Rocket said spinning around. “You never told me your name.”

“Bullet.”

“No, like, your real name.”

Bullet stood up helping himself with the wall.

“Nate. I'm Nate.”

**[~·~]**

Rocket growled at the painful memory and focused on the talk of his current friends.

“So, what the hell was that?” Thor said eating cereal.

“What? You weren't even with us when that glowy dude was in front of us!” Peter complained. “We have to think about a plan, that dude has been spying on us since two hundred clicks ago, he clearly wants to kill us! Rocket, do you have a plan?”

Rocket sighed and denied.

“Nope.”

“ _Nope_!?” Quill screamed. “You even have a plan when you don't even have a plan!”

“That thing you just said had a lot of sense.”

“You know what I mean...”

Rocket got up from his chair and stood on the table.

“What if we wait in this planet for him to appear again, we're submissive, and we just talk?” Nebula suggested.

“What, are you kidding?” Peter frowned. “That guy clearly doesn't want to have a fucking tea with us!”

“You fucking morons...” Rocket commented.

“So, genius, what are your plans?”

Rocket sat on the table.

“Someone... Someone once told me he had stolen something from a crazy doctor who liked sports from all across the universe.” he said ignoring the pain. Or so. When it came to _Nate_ everything was hard to simply ignore.

“It was something powerful that thing he stole?” Mantis asked.

“No! That's the best part!” Rocket laughed at the memory. “He... He had stolen a frigging tennis ball.” He sighed. “The thing is... What I mean is we have someone dangerous, the glowy golden dude as the doctor, and we have the simple thing, the possible talk with him as the simple thing my fella stole. The simple solution. I agree with Nebula.”

“You agree with Nebula...” Peter mumbled with disapproval. Nebula thought about that golden dude. Golden.

“Maybe the rabbit and the blue chick are right.” Thor tried to convince him. “Maybe we just have to talk with him.”

“Maybe we just were better without the stupid _Asgardian_ of the Galaxy!”

Thor was about protest when Nebula interrupted.

“Guys!” Everyone looked at her. “Don't you remember? Golden dude? Golden skin? Some people that were trying to destroy us?”

The guardians stayed in silence when they remembered Ayesha.

Just as when Rocket remembered the tragic day from his past he had been dying to bury.

“I'll talk to him.” he said. Quill couldn't believe it. “What do I have to lose? A group of losers? I'd take it.”

“Okay, then...” Quill said. “Rocket will talk to him.”

Rocket got down to the floor and prepared himself, not with guns, for the first time. But more like mentally. Emotionally.

**[~·~]**

“Bullet!”

The mentioned one span around and smiled. Somehow they had managed to escape from some guards early in the morning and met in the pub, totally alone.

“Hey, you.” Nate greeted, being as calm as ever. Now even the least advanced experimented raccoons were already able to walk two legs easily. “Do you already know how to use the triple cannon shotgun without my wonderful help?”

Rocket got closer to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

“You know I can use one single gun without you even if you helped me use them.” he joked and Nate rolled his eyes. “I can use a triple cannon shot of alcohol, though.”

Nate and Rocket kissed by putting together their noses.

It was slow, short but fond. Like their relationship in general, fondness, something they've been deprived of since the world they had been kidnapped from, which they couldn't remember anything about it either.

They parted and smiled.

“Ash would be so annoying if she discovered this.” Rocket commented.

“Harper would kill us.”

“Well, not that if he hadn't tried...”

Rocket lowered his head but Nate lifted his chin.

“Don't be sad. You have a family now.”

Rocket smiled. He had a family indeed, a single-person family, but a family at the end of the day.

**[~·~]**

Rocket startled when the glowy dude arrived behind him but immediately recovered back from his memories.

“Okay, time for the pep talk.” Rocket told himself, but the other man, still floating, heard it. “Could you turn off your lights, please?”

The golden guy turned off the lights from his body and landed completely.

“If you're not going to take this seriously, I better destroy you now.” he said his first words. “Also to your friends behind that hill.”

_Damn. He's smart._

“Well...” Rocket mumbled. Despite Quill insisting on the opposite thing, the brunette animal destroyed his communicator by stepping on it intentionally. The golden skin man saw that, so he decided to trust. “My name is Rocket, what's yours?”

“Adam. Adam Warlock.”

“'Kay, Adam.” He thought. “Do you want to destroy me and my friends just because your god-damn boss got offended by some stolen batteries?”

“It's not just because you stole some of her batteries.” he protested. “Those batteries are utterly important to the Sovereign planet. They trusted you and you stole from her. What reaction were you waiting for? An applause?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, that wasn't cool, but it's not my fault Ayesha was... easy to be stolen.”

Adam turned on his hand with light. Rocket realized things were about to get ugly if he didn't think quickly, at least something to distract.

“... why would you even steal those Anulax batteries? You have no need.” Adam thought how to hurt him, feelings were mortal's biggest weakness.“You probably didn't even need them. You probably just did it because doing things such impulsive makes you forget how dead you're inside. Maybe-”

“That's true, okay! That's true!” he said fast. Rocket had started talking for distracting him but eventually ended up revealing past feelings he hadn't really buried. “T-That's fucking true! Doing things as impulsive as that makes me forget about the void I carry inside!” He started yelling with pain. “Avoiding my fears from m-my past makes me run away from them and doing selfish shit!”

Rocket got what he wanted (distracting Adam from being glowy).

“And why do you say that, Rocket?”

“Some years ago we all faced a mad titan who got to kill half of the universe and I wasn't even there with Thor's friends for fighting against him!!” Rocket screamed. “I was scared shitless because of Thanos that I hid from him, and then Groot died because of my actions again!”

“Well, then why did you run away from that Thanos?”

“B-Because last time I faced someone like him I ended up losing my other half!!”

**[~·~]**

The cages were all empty.

Everything had started with Ash stealing some explosive batteries that made explode a zone far away from the cells but still on Harper's confinement. Then all the experimented animals escaped quickly because the guards were distracted. Rocket got scared to death but then calmed down when he felt Nate's warm hand running away with him.

The group of raccoons went to a room with guns to prepare themselves for what was coming, but the gates were locked. They tried but it was impossible opening them.

“What do we do?” Ash asked.

“You were the one who exploded the bomb!” Rocket yelled.

“Hey.” Nate just said and the brunette animal calmed down. “Let's go.”

“We don't have any guns!”

“We can't open the goddamn door!” Ash screamed getting away from them. “We have to get the hell out of here!”

The raccoons started to follow her.

“And where do we go?” Rocket asked Bullet.

“To the T-Zone. There's a lot of spaceships there, but individual ones.”

Nate took his partner's hand and they ran away faster. They all arrived to the T-Zone but froze when they saw Harper and his confidants were prepared with high-tech guns and machines in the gates.

“Well, well, well,” doctor Jordan commented adjusting his bazooka. “this fifty-eight raccoons against two hundred guards and one boss. This is going to be easier than I thought.”

Rocket realized Gun wasn't with them when Harper said that.

“Let's talk, 'kay?” Ash said stepping forward, but as soon as she advanced a guard electrocuted her, her body falling to the metal floor of the confinement immediately. All of her mates were frightened.

“So, that's what happens when you disobey me.” Jordan turned on his bazooka. A guard kicked Ash's body out of there carelessly. “One last chance.”

Rocket had to face him.

“Wait!” he yelled and Nate stared at him. “I'll be fine.” he whispered before letting go the scared ginger raccoon's hand _._ Harper frowned when _Subject: 89P13_ got closer to them. “I'm sure we can all come to terms. We're not that different, ya' know?”

“The difference is that if we keep on experimenting on you, you'll all stop having consciousness to be like an obedien killing machine.” a confidant commented reading his boss' mind. “Perfect for an army.” Rocket saw behind some mates Nate saw something suspicious but obviously couldn't tell him about it, so the ginger animal took something from his pocket and like... prepared it? He couldn't tell. “We're very different. You're going to lose this rebellion, and we're not going to win it, we're going to... control it.”

“That doesn't sound nice!” Rocket said. “What if we...?”

In some milliseconds Rocket saw a guard with a mortal weapon turning it on, but even before thinking about the possibility of dying something exploded in the confinement again. It wasn't Ash because she was dead, it wasn't the smart Lylla who was in the Otter Section, it wasn't either Gun because he disappeared. Maybe Gun was dead. Rocket blinked again and concluded Nate had some explosive batteries Ash must have given him in secret. Nate had saved him.

With another blink the brunette animal saw what happened. The bomb had exploded and turned almost everything into fire. There was a hole in the ceiling and in the wall on his right. He caressed his blurry sight. Ninety percent of the guards and Jordan's confidants had died, ninety percent of the raccoons had died too, their bodies were all over that zone. Rocket shook his head. He couldn't see Harper, neither Nate.

“Nate?...”

He coughed and slowly stood up. He walked towards the big hole in the wall, stepped out of it and landed on a metal edge, like a kind of sheet. He was close to faint when he saw Nate was hanging from a thin wire of the destroyed wall. He ran towards him.

“Don't get close!...” Bullet screamed.

Too late, the sheet of the confinement broke but not parted from the entire confinement itself. They both weighed like nothing but it was enough to break the sheet entirely from the edge if one of them didn't step out of the edge.

“Nate!!” Rocket didn't really know what to do, he literally had zero weapons or gadgets. “N-NATE!!”

“Rocket!! Calm down, okay?” he said. Rocket tried to bend down to take the wire but the sheet cracked. Any movement would mean death, he couldn' take the wire either. “I-I love-”

“No, no, no, no! Don't say it, I'll go to the T-Zone for one capsule! I-I.” The sheet sounded again. “N-N-Nate...”

“Rocket. Look at me.” He didn't want to do it but he looked at those blue eyes. “If you try to get into that hole in the wall for a ship this still is going to fall, any movement means death. If this wire doesn't break first.”

“No, no, no, no, no!! I-I can-”

“You can't do anything.” he whispered. “It's okay.”

“No, no, no, wait...”

“I love-love y-.”

“No, no!”

Nate just had to pull up a little to break the wire and fell to the void, escaping from his hands. Rocket lost his soul, his heart, his brain and the sense of his muscles. He screamed, scratchy voice, and carelessly lay on the metal sheet, which couldn't fall now. But he wouldn't have cared about falling those long feet and feet of height until touching the ground. Where Nate's body was.

The worst part is that Nate couldn't finish his love sentence, Rocket didn't let him to.

**[~·~]**

Adam stayed quiet after Rocket finished his story, cleaning his tears from his hairy face.

Rocket hated crying so much. Tears were a kick on the balls being like a reminder of someone's weakness, like someone's sadness.

“I...” Rocket mumbled. “I-I know Harper isn't someone even comparable to Thanos. Of course... but I still lost so much against him.”

“Yes, that Harper may not be someone as rough as Thanos, but I understand he took so much from you.” He stayed quiet again. Ever since his birth Ayesha told him to destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy because they didn't deserve forgiveness. He didn't know the others, but he knew Rocket had redemption when he met his Guardians fellas. And that he had a first family with just a lover. Maybe the feelings of the mortal beings weren't so bad after all. “Where's Thanos?”

“Present Thanos' head was cut by Thor and Past Thanos turned into ashes by _Steel-Man_ , dead too.” he answered with shaky voice. “Why 'you asking?”

“The... The fact that you're my enemies doesn't mean your enemies are my friends.” he made sure. “Let me tell you something. If somehow Thanos comes back or a mad being even dares to bring him back, I'll be the first one to face him.”

Rocket sobbed and cleaned his dried tears.

“If you say so.”

“I promise.”

**[~·~]**

Rocket did something more than distracting Adam Warlock. He also convinced him he was on the wrong side.

Ayesha gulped nervous when she saw Adam flying next to the Guardian's ship, prepared for a battle. She wasn't prepared but still did as she could.

Rocket did something more than distracting Adam Warlock. He also touched his soul with one of the greatest and saddest love story on the Keystone Quadrant.

When the battle finished Rocket sat on an improvised chair and Peter Quill bent down a little and gave him Rocket's secret box of secrets.

“Hey! Give me that!” Quill was fast enough to move his hands away.

“This is your not-so-secret-box, right?” Rocket growled. “Calm down, I didn't look at anything, not event your kill count on a list.” The raccon laughed. “But that Adam not so fascinating guy told me fix a recorded video on this chip here.”

Rocket frowned and took the fixed chip.

“How did Adam know about this recorder? I couldn't even repair it!”

“He told me something about Ayesha taught him to.”

“So, he basically sniffed around my stuff.”

“Correct.” Quill laughed and stood up. “The play is the red button, raccoon.”

Quill left Rocket alone. He realized he didn't care about being called that animal. Harper Jordan said _raccoons_ with so much hate Rocket ended up hating that word too.

He just clicked the red button and a blue holographic screen appeared in front of him. His heart skipped a beat, just like one of the first times he saw Nate in the pub in Halfworld.

He smiled while listening to the message. He also had tears in his eyes, maybe he shedded some. He sighed while listening to Nate's voice, he laughed because of few jokes.

When the video ended he kissed the chip with such a fondness the world could bow to it. He caressed it and kept the chip with the most important video of his life inside the secret box.

“I love you too.”

 **.**  
**.**  
**.**

_“Hey, you.”_

_“Yeah, I know this thing about recording a video just in case I die is so cliché, but people who do it, it's because there are alive people that still matter. So. I'm recording this in a chip recorder I'm going to put in your pocket not for you to listen when you're sad, but to listen when you really need it. You don't need to be sad to listen to it, but don't watch it on repeat either, heh, I know you.”_

_“The thing is. Life's bullshit sometimes, just as life's all about ups and downs. If I die today because of Ash's plan is a down for you. If you ever have a family again, it's an up. Don't waste too much time thinking about your downs from the past. Focus your happiness in the ups, the family you have now.”_

_“I'll always love you, Rocket, even in the afterlife. Don't forget me but also don't forget who you are.”_

_“Not Subject: 89P13. But_ __Rocket Raccoon.__ _”_

_“Take care.”_


	4. Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is part of a fishing company that works in the Black Sea and one day she has an accident and ends up in a mysterious island, where she has to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *so, I rewatched "H2O: Just Add Water" and I was inspired, what can I say?* *"Ana" is performed by Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey* *Wanda is blonde here, don't ask why*

“Maximoff, pull the plug!”

Being part of a fishing company is... interesting. Either you're being yelled at or you're yelling at someone. There's always movement, nobody's still. There's never silence, and the boss is always giving orders. Even when you don't have to do anything you have to do something, for the fishing to move on.

The blonde young woman sighs and keeps pulling the rope that sinks the web into the water. Wanda's not someone that stands out for having a lot of physical strength, but her twin, Pietro Maximoff, is sick in bed and she had to go to work alone, and she's doing all of his job. It's not that bad though, but she's in more stress. Besides, there's storm surge and the job she's doing is not easy.

“There's a lot of big waves, sir!” Wanda yells back, and she has to sit down on the floor with the rope in her hands for her not to fall. Her coworkers are trying to do the same, not falling, not stopping. “Maybe we should go back to the shore!”

“Sokovia's on a fish crisis, we have no other choice!”

Wanda hisses and lets go the rope; another coworker starts doing her job. Stumbling a lot of times, Wanda walks like a drunk fisherman on the metal floor and arrives on the prow, where the plug is. All she has to do is pressing the plug, the fishing web will sink into the water and the job will be done. All she has to do is not failing.

Wanda hugs the mast and looks at the plug. The abrupt movements of the ship stops her hand all over again. She tightens her teeth and lifts her chest. Now she can do the job.

“Maximoff!”

The Sokovian female is about to yell at his boss back when she looks up at the big wave in front of the ship, not enough time to run away from the prow. All she can do in time is murmuring, “shit.”

The big wave swallows the ship.

The fishermen go crazy as some of the coworkers fall. The boss tries to calm them down, holding onto a random rope. Luckily, the big wave stops and the sea calms down just a little bit. The boss stands up and looks around himself.

“You, boy! Get up and clean the gunwale!” he hisses and walks to the center of the ship, helping a man stand up. “We can't lose more cargo!” He looks at the plug of the fishing web. “Where's Maximoff!?”

“I-I don't know, sir!” one of his confidants answers, still scared.

“Maximoff!?” He looks at the mast from the prow. “Wanda!?”

**[~·~]**

Wanda perceives a smell of sea, fish and sand before being able to open her eyelids. She inhales air before starting to cough water, literally. Once she's over, she swallows (sandy and salad saliva) and opens her eyes completely. She's on the shore of an unknown island for her. She looks at the edge of the sea. She can's see her ship anywhere, but this sky and this sea look more relaxed, at least in the day.

“Guys!?”

She coughs again, she can barely speak properly. She needs fresh water, but she has swallowed enough sea. First of all, how did she end up on a island full of trees, rocks and mangroves?

The blond girl stands up, realizing she won't return home at least in a few hours. Even days.

“GUYS!?”

She hears something behind her, so she spins around. A person, a beautiful woman is looking at her behind a tree, carefully and quiet. Her hair is black as coal and her eyes are beautifully hazel. It's strange someone's living there, but she has no time to think about that. She has to go back home, back with Pietro.

“Oh-Eh, who are you? How did I end here?”

The shy girl doesn't answer. She just walks towards Wanda slowly and gives her something. Half of a coconut with fresh water. She thankfully drinks it immediately.

“Thanks! Do you have more?”

The girl just spins around and walks towards another big tree. The Sokovian woman realizes it's not a normal tree, it's a tree house. Wanda follows her, it must be her home.

“Hey, ehm, do you know where I am?”

The girl looks at Wanda from up there. She just blinks a few times and shakes her head.

“Up!”

The words she's using are short, maybe she's been here for a long time. How much?

Wanda ignores the feeling because of how beautiful those hazel eyes are and goes upstairs. Once she's up, she sits on a wooden chair on the balcony and looks at the sea.

“The view's pretty from up there.” she tries to break the ice. She looks behind her and realizes the woman is standing next to her with another coconut. Wanda takes it. “Thank you!” Wanda accidentally spills a little bit of water on her arm. “Ups, I'm so sorry! I...”

The girl runs away and hides behind a curtain. Weird.

 “Hey! Are you okay?”

 “Yes! Don't come!”

 “Oh-Okay.”

 Wanda drinks the water and she feels better.

 “Do you know if this island can be seen from the shore?”

 “This island is very away from the shore.” she answers, still hidden behind the curtain of leaves.

“Oh, good,” Wanda murmurs and stands up. “thanks for the water, but I have to go.”

“No!” the girl appears behind the curtains and gets closer. “The sea is always shaken in nights-”

“This island can't be seen from the shore, so I have to get closer to it on a ship.”

“I don't have a ship-”

“I'll build one.”

**[~·~]**

“Pietro... We have bad news.”

“I-If anything happened to my sister, I'll kill you with a hook up your a-”

**[~·~]**

“This ship doesn't seem stable.”

Wanda sighs and walks back on her steps on the sand. The ship is big enough to resist some waves, but a night storm? Not so sure. She would have to travel in the day. The Sokovian girl crosses her arms. It's been six weeks. She likes the girl she's with, but she's not going to be there forever just because of one person.

“I know, Ana, but I have no other choice.”

Ana looks at the fisherwoman and tilts her head adorably.

“Gwanda-”

“It's Wanda, with no g.”

“Wanda,” Ana takes a deep breath. “tonight there will be full Moon.”

“So what?”

“I... won't be around here.” Wanda frowns at stops looking at her ship. “Some crops grow better with full Moon and I have to watch them.”

Wanda doesn't believe that, but she pretends she does.

“Oh, okay.”

Later that evening, Ana is already covering the walls of her tree house with much more leaves. The Sun is about to disappear behind the horizon and Wanda gets entertained with watching the edge of the sea, if there's any ship searching for bodies. Not a single trace, and she's starting to slowly lose faith.

“Ana, are you sure the shore won't see us?” She doesn't answer, so Wanda stands up and looks around the wooden living room. “Ana?” She walks to the balcony and she's not in the beach or in the sea either. She starts to get scared. Ana, the soft and pretty and mysterious Ana, is nowhere to be seen. She's alone again, just like when she lost her parents. “Ana!?”

Hell no she's going to be alone in a frigging island. She goes downstairs and steps on the sand. The blonde woman decides to go into the forest, perhaps a dangerous forest, especially when the sky is already dark. It has a lot of mangroves and humid zones. Suddenly, a noise behind her scares her but Wanda immediately calms down when she sees Ana staring at her.

“Ana! You scared me.”

Ana smiles, kind of scary.

“Come.”

“Where?”

“The Moon Pool.”

Wanda frowns.

“And what's a Moon Pool?”

“You'll see.”

Wanda doubts about her actions. Ana reaches for her hand.

“This, this I weird...” she whispers. “I have to get out of here someday, but I care about you too. You should come with me to Sokovia.”

“This island is my home now. It's always been.”

Wanda shakes her head. Somehow Ana draws her attention in a beatiful way she can't explain. She's so, so tempted to take her hand, but she tightens her teeth and denies.

“No!” she screams. This hurts, being alone with a person that helped you and this person tempting you to stay isolated the rest of your life, it hurts. “I-I have a home, a job, a family-”

Ana doesn't seem to understand. She just looks at the Moon when some clouds dissipated. The girl just walks away without looking at the fisherwoman.

“You're leaving just like that!?”

Yes, Ana was leaving just like that. Wanda screams, returns to the tree house, cuddles herself and cries. She could use a hug, those hugs that Ana gives her when she can't sleep, but right now her friend seems to be out of this world. Literally. Why is the Moon involved in all of this?

**[~·~]**

“Can you explain me what happened last month? It's the last time I ask.”

Ana stays quiet, pretending to be busy eating some pieces of fruit carefully. She's nervous, she doesn't know what to answer. Nevertheless, she still feels weird about lying to Wanda. Wanda's special, dedicated. She doesn't deserved to be lied.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

“Then, show me.”

Ana opens her plump lips and closes them.

“I can't.”

Wanda frowns, stands up and goes downstairs.

“Where are you going, Gwanda?”

“It's Wanda! And it's not of your business.”

Ana follows her to the beach, where the blonde woman's ship is parked.

“I'm gonna see if this trash works...”

“Gwanda, you can't go now! Look at the tide!” Wanda bites her lips when she sees the big waves under the rising Sun. Well, actually, it's kind of cloudy, they don't even know if it's evening or night.

“I'll live, don't worry.”

Wanda gets on it and takes some ropes, giving her back to her friend.

“Could you give me the...?” Wanda frowns again when she sees Ana is missing again, probably in the forests. “Whatever.”

Wanda gets to the helm in the prow and starts the ship, or what she has tried to build a ship. The sea seems shaken and unstable.

“There we go.”

The ship staggers a lot when she starts it and she has to kneel a bit for not falling, and that's really hard. The blonde girl sees in the corner of her eye a wave drags the ropes of the mast into the sea.

“Shit!”

The sails fly away because of the lack of ropes and a big wave breakes the prow. Wanda tries to grab the mast but the movement drags her into the water. She tries to go to the surface but the tide won't let her. The Sokovian female gets so dizzy with so much movement that she figures she passes out and, because of the lack of breath she thinks she sees a fish's very big tail. She's totally lost control, so Wanda let's the big fish take her waist and swim back to the island.

Everything is blurry, she just sees the big tail and a very dark hair, just like Ana's but... no, that must be her dizzy mind. The big fish carries her under the island and swims under... a blue pool?

The animal (animal?) takes Wanda's head out of the water.

“Wanda? Wanda wake up, please...”

Wanda realizes it's Ana's voice, but she can't react.

“Wanda, there's full Moon, wake up...”

Subconsciously, Wanda rests her head on Ana's shoulder.

“I guess... there's no other way to recover you.”

Wanda doesn't know how much time they stay in the water, until the waves (or sea bubbles?) stop and Ana checks her out.

“Wanda? Please, answer.”

Wanda feels strong enough to recover completely and opens her eyelids. Ana's beautiful body shape, even with the tail of a fish, is beautiful. She just smiles.

“Are you okay?”

Wanda hides her face in her neck.

“I feel odd. I-I want to go back...”

“Right away.”

Ana takes her back to the tree house. After she dries.

**[~·~]**

“So, you're a fish?”

Ana smiles a bit.

“I prefer the word mermaid.”

“Yeah, sorry,” she apologizes. “but whoever has a common sense would say mermaids don't exist.”

“Well, they're wrong.” Ana keeps quiet for a second, seeming serious suddenly. Wanda's about to ask her, worrying about her saviour. “I have to tell you something.”

“Oh-Okay.”

Ana takes half of a coconut with water.

“It... It will be the way you'll come back to Sokovia.”

“But I can't go back to Sokovia that easy! The shore is pretty away and-” Ana spills water on her leg. “What- Why!?”

Ana is quiet again, and keeps quiet when Wanda's body turns into water for one second and a tail appears instead of legs.

“What!?”

“And this is how you'll go back to Sokovia.”

Wanda was angry when she saw her tail, but then she looks at Ana's saddened face. That's right. She still has to go back.

“I don't understand, Ana, I don't know anything about you. If you're a mermaid too why don't you return?”

“I have nothing in this world. But you.”

Wanda takes her hands.

“Then come with me.”

“You don't understand! My parents where Sokovian activist prisoners, so as their daughter, they'll catch me if I go back.”

The blonde woman shakes her head and sobs.

“I-I can't let you go.”

Ana kneels down and kisses her cheek shyly.

“You'll have to.”

**[~·~]**

The goodbye was so sorrowful that Wanda doesn't want to talk about it yet. She goes back to the shore after learning the basics of mermaid swimming, dries and knocks on her door. Or rather, their door.

“Wanda!? WANDA!”

Pietro hugs her sister in a bear cuddle. She sobs and hugs him too.

“I thought you were dead!”

Wanda smiles and gets in the house. They sit together on a sofa.

“Well, I wasn't.” she murmurs. “A... Another ship found me on an island I was and they rescued me.”

“Oh my god, that's amazing!” He smiles and hugs her again. “Are you hungry? You must be hungry! I'll prepare you chicken paprikash.”

Wanda smiles with sadness. Pietro frowns.

“What is it?”

The blonde woman blinks away some tears.

“I... Something happened to me in that island. Something _good_ , really good. And I can't forget.”

Pietro sits next to her again and takes her hands.

“I don't understand what that thing would be, but I get it.” he says. “But I've learnt something, after mom and dad died. The thing about life is keeping good things and trying to hold to those things instead of giving up easily.”

“What if I can't do that?”

“At least, give it a try.”

Wanda wonders. Life's about trying, instead of giving up even before trying.

“You're right.”

**~One year later~**

The brother sinks the anchor of the little boat into the water, and Wanda takes off her hat.

“Are you ready?”

“More than ready.”

The female Maximoff stands up carefully. The island is just a few miles away.

“Are you going to be here long?” She nods. “Okay. Then I'll be reading a book. After you have fun we'll go to the island and you'll introduce me your partner.”

Wanda smiles, takes a deep breath and jumps.

It just takes ten seconds for her normal body to turn into water for a second and finally into a mermaid. She smiles again and looks at the anchor; it's not well-positioned. So, Wanda concentrates her hand and moves the anchor into a rock with her powers, kind of an underwater telekinesis with red fog.

She hears something behind her and smiles for a third time.

She swims next to Ana and kisses her briefly. And then they're doing what Pietro calls mermaid playing.

One of their favorites things together is swimming, no matter if they're ordinary girls or mermaids. Swimming in the sea has become an important part of their lives and their relationship.

Wanda and Ana swim countless times and stop. Now, in this exact moment, Ana is brave enough to get closer and kiss her on her mouth, fingers interlaced, and tails touching. Instead going to the surface and telling I love yous, they stay underwater and hug. For them, no words are needed when they love each other so much.


	5. Loki/Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to declare his love to Loki but it's doesn't go as expected

_Hair as black as coal_

_Soul as_ **_worthy_ ** _as gold_

_Eyes as green as lawn_

_What I feel for you_ _is_ _deep..._

“No! Too corny!”

Peter wrinkles the paper with the poem and throws it at a trash can.

“You're such a bottom, Peter,” Michelle comments shaking her head, and eating some popcorn on his sofa. “always trying hard, huh?”

“Yeah, well, confessing love to someone is bullshit!” he protests standing up and reaching for his science notebooks.

“Same here,” she spits. “when I had to confess to Betty everything went wrong that day.”

Peter wrinkles his nose and looks at her.

“Betty ended up saying she liked you!” Peter yells and MJ smiles, victorious. “I don't even know if my crush notices me! He's always with his brother, around there, trying to save the world with his cape...” He shakes his head as Michelle laughs.

“We're such gay disasters, huh?”

“Of course.”

They spend evening together until MJ says she has a date with her date, so they go downstairs to the hallway of his building apartment.

“If you don't deliver that stupid poem, I'll kick your ass, Parker.” she threatens while walking out. The boy laughs.

“That's why we're besties.”

**[~·~]**

Few minutes later, Peter is standing in front of Stark Tower's gates. It's just a poem, a small poem, written a lot of times and then printed into a small paper, his crush will not even notice it's his. What could go wrong?

He breathes. He takes out of his bag a small case where he puts in the paper, so nobody noses around it. If Bucky sees it, he will think it's an old watch. If Sam sees it, he will think it's one of Steve's stupid antiquities. No problem, the small case will cover it up.

He takes some steps and startles when Thor puts a hand on one of his shoulders. He gets to make a nervous smile.

“Hey, T-Thor! I wasn't doing anything suspicious!”

He nods. _Subtle_ , he can listen to MJ's voice.

“Okay, little man.” he smiles genuinely. “How's first year of _coollege_?”

“College is being pretty good, actually. A lot of science...” He has an idea. It can end up bad, but just as bad as MJ's confession could have ended up, and now his best friend has a partner. Trying is not harmful. Unless... “But the university is pretty amazing!” He smiles joyfully. “It's wonderful!”

He spins around ridiculously and hugs Thor.

 _Dumbass_ , he listens to her voice.

“I'm happy for you, little one?” he's saying while Peter is putting the case inside one of his _mighty_ pockets. He gets away immediately. “The bird man said earlier there's a meeting in a few minutes.”

“Okey, dokey!” _Who says okey, dokey nowadays!?_ “See you soon!”

“See you, little man! Good luck in _coollege_!”

He gets inside and, minutes later, Parker does that same thing. He gets into an elevator and, on his way to his bedroom asigned by Tony years before he died in case Peter accepted an internship in a future, he sees the gates of the reunion hall being opened. Sam and Bucky get out together.

“... why does Thor always call you bird man...?” he laughs.

They get away together, probably to spend night watching a movie in the living room, in the _Potts Tower_ as Tony insisted in his last notes. Then Wong, one of the wizards, gets out. He suddenly stops and answers his phone. What? He has a phone?

“... yeah, I know that lady is going nuts and losing control, but why don't I get a damn sandwich all day because of you, Strange...?”

He gets away. Strange is one of the most powerful humans in all history, needing a Thanos with four Infinity Stones to be defeated (and in purpose). They'll be fine.

When he looks at the gates again he sighs when seeing him.

“... what the hell is this, brother...?”

He asks taking the case out of his pocket, Thor looking at it too. Peter has a heart attack and hides in the corner. He silently goes to his bedroom.

“Oof... Well, the worst part is done. Everything will be fine.”

He sleeps like a rock.

**[~·~]**

Next morning, after talking to his aunt on the phone, he goes to the kitchen with a big breakfast on his mind. On his way, he listens to some discussion. Even argument.

“... it's me. It's for me.”

It's Loki's delicious, deep voice, Peter would recognize that voice everywhere.

“No, brother, I'm sorry, but this is for me.”

They're probably talking about a cookie or something. Peter speeds up and enters the kitchen. The brothers look at him and he suddenly feels overwhelmed.

“Good morning!” he greets. “What's the dealio?”

“Who is this for?”

Peter's jaw drops to the floor when he sees his fucking note in Thor's big hand.

Shit. He should have known he had to put the name _Loki_ on the paper for him to know it was for him! He's already seeing MJ's facepalm gesture in his mind.

“Well...” He hides his face behind a banana he took from the counter. “Let me have a look.”

He reads it again, some words that have nothing to do with what he originally wrote. He slaps himself on the inside and gives the note back to Thor. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Loki's right there...

“Hmm, ehm...” Think, think, think. “Probably for Thor.”

Stupid!

“I knew it!” Thor celebrates. Loki looks perplexed, and kind of... jealous? But no, Peter doesn't get his hopes up with that. How could they even know it was written by him? Loki must look jealous because they've grown up like that, with a lot of competition. The god of mischief clenches his jaw and Peter decides to leave. “What, brother? I'm mighty even for being someone's crush...”

He returns to his room.

“I'm such a gay disaster...”

He rubs his face and shakes his head. Then he looks at the banana. He could have breakfast with his bestie at the cafe, but he would have to talk about how things went with his crush. He seethes. He reluctantly eats the banana.

**[~·~]**

Peter is putting some samples in some glass capsules carefully, in the lab of the tower, when he hears someone gets inside.

“Pepper said it was okay to be here at this hour!” He realizes it's him. He takes off his glasses and smiles. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey.” Loki sits in front of the table Peter is working on. “Uhm... Was that note really for Thor?”

He shruggs.

“Why not?”

Loki looks bothered and still jealous.

“I'm not... judging anyone's tastes in men, but I think I'm much sexier than my brother.”

Peter tries to look at his eyes. There's a goddamn forest in those eyes.

“Maybe you have to stop being... jealous, and let people have crushes on Thor. People will like you more when you like yourself more.”

Loki is confused. He shakes his head.

“Oh-Okay.”

He leaves. Peter didn't expect that. Instead of launching a sassy comment, he just leaves? What's wrong with him?

**[~·~]**

Parker gets in the living room and sits next to the god of thunder.

“Hey, little man.” Peter greets him with his hand. “Hey, I have to tell you something.” The younger boy looks at him. “I really appreciate it.”

The little man frowns and smiles at the same time.

“Excuse me?”

“I really do!” Thor caresses his own short hair. “But! I don't like your type.”

It doesn't take a long time for Peter to calculate Thor has realized the note is written by him. Fuck. If Thor knows that, Loki knows that.

“No...” He laughs nervously. “No! That note was for your brother!” Thor opens his mouth and closes it. “I like him.”

Thor does take long in calculating. Then he laughs.

“Ooooh! Okay!” he says. “Then we're good?”

“Yeah, we're good.”

Thor hugs him tightly and Peter calculates how much money some broken bones cost. Some seconds pass by until some furious steps interrupt them. Thor is pulled away by his brother's arms and lifted up.

“What in the nine realms, brother!?” the black haired one spits out.

Peter stands up with the intention of making them be in peace but he loses his breath, when he realizes. They somehow both knew that little poem was written by him, for any of the two males. He listened to Loki in the kitchen wanting the poem for him. He saw Loki jealous, in the kitchen and in the lab.

God.

When he looks up he deletes the stupid smile on his own face and shoots a web for them to dodge it, they get away.

“Oh, my God!” He rubs his red face. “The note was for you!”

Loki is awestruck by the new.

“Really?”

“Yes, so stop _stopping_ your brother's breath!”

Loki stops the spell and Thor starts to pant, recovering.

“That's the man you had a crush on?” Loki asks, shaking his head, and getting closer.

“I never had a crush on him.”

Loki tries not to smile, but he can't. Thor starts to cough loudly, recovering his breath.

“Let's have lunch.”

Peter takes his hand shyly.

“Good idea. I didn't have a proper breakfast.”

The god of thunder lies on the floor for breathing techniques. It's starting to work on him.

“A banana is fruit. It's supposed to be a proper breakfast in Midgard.”

“I know, but that kind of bananas are not my thing...”

Peter blushes and wants to throw himself on the floor, next to Thor. Loki just narrows his eyes and follows him towards the elevator, leaving a recovered brother. Peter thinks, because of that kind of cringy comments he usually makes unintentionally, it's going to be a hard path into a relationship, especially with someone like Loki, who tried to take over, who died sacrificing himself, who escaped through a portal.

But then again, paths are what makes life _worthy_. Just like him. He doesn't need a hammer to prove that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship. Peter's 18 in this one, always in my fics he's an adult but still Tom Holland


End file.
